


Ripple Effect Fics

by adafrog



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s09e13 Ripple Effect, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adafrog/pseuds/adafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Name: Ripple Effect Fics. No actual title<br/>Fandom:SG1<br/>Pairing:Cam/Teal'c<br/>Warnings:Not really. <br/>A/N:I took some liberty with the meaning of relationship, and some other things, but I hope they turned out okay anyway. Cheers.<br/>(written in 2006)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripple Effect Fics

He walked with Teal'c toward sickbay, having been directed there by the guards. It was odd, being on base, but not their base; things were ever so subtly different. And some things very different. "And there's another one." 

"There seem to be many Cameron Mitchells here. Does that trouble you?" Teal'c regarded his companion carefully. 

"It's just odd. I'd love to talk to some of them; see what happened on their worlds that was different from ours." Nodding to Sam-not his-Carter passing them, he sighed, attempting to rein in his emotions. 

I miss him, Teal'c, it's a little hard to see him. And it makes me wonder...wonder that maybe he wasn't the one who was supposed to die." He paused, almost afraid to continue. "Maybe it was me." 

"That may be true in other realities, Colonel Ferguson. However, I am pleased it is not so in ours." 

Nodding back at his companion, he offered a small smile. "Thanks, Teal'c."

\-----------------------------------------

 

"What if we don't make it back?" Ry'ac asked, looking earnestly at Cam. "There are all of these Jaffa here that appear to be my father, but none of them actually are. I wish I would have spoken to him before we left."

Cam laid a hand on his shoulder, and gave what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze. "I know, Ry'ac, it's kinda weird to see him everywhere, but not. Okay, that made no sense. What I mean is, I miss him, too. Haven't been away from him for this long since, well, there was that one time he was stuck in that God-awful council meeting for, what was it, two weeks. And then there was that time we were stuck on P3X-118 because the DHD wasn't working, but finally Sam got it fixed, and we were so glad to be home, we didn't notice we had glowy green stuff on us, and had to stay in isolation for-ever." He winked at the exasperated look on the Jaffa's face, and gave a cheeky smile. 

"I know what you're doing, Cam. And I am sorry, I should have more faith in Sam, and the rest of our team." Looking somewhat chagrined, "what would my father think if he knew I had reacted this way?" 

"He would understand that you are a young warrior who loves his father. Besides, I've got some dirt on him that'll keep him silent." Pausing for a second, he reconsidered, "uh, keep him from lifting an eyebrow, I mean." Sharing a laugh with Ry'ac, he dropped a pat on his shoulder, then stuffed his hands back in his pockets.

 

\--------------------------- 

 

Teal'c and Cameron sat at one of the back tables in the base's cafeteria watching the other teams. They had been there for quite some time, Teal'c mostly quiet, as usual, and Cam making occasional observations. Currently, they were watching a team dressed mostly in black dish up some of the chef's finest. Their Cam and Teal'c were subtly jostling each other, then suddenly Teal'c hit him none too lightly on the shoulder. Somewhat taken aback by the unusual display from the other Jaffa, Cam looked at his benchmate. After a minute without reaction, he finally asked, "Do ya think he hits his Cam because he can't do anything else?"

Teal'c just looked at Cam, raising an eyebrow halfway. He waited until the man started to look somewhat chagrined, then spoke, "what else would they be doing, CameronMitchell?"

Fighting an uncharacteristic blush, he managed to respond with a steady voice. "Well, you know..." he broke off, searching for the right words. "...stuff..." He rolled his wrist, insinuating more. 

Almost grinning, Teal'c watched his partner squirm under his gaze before letting him off the hook. "Indeed. Most of our counterparts seem not to have discovered the best way for us to..." he paused, nodding knowingly at Cam "...work together." Actually grinning at the man's blush, he returned his gaze to the many other teams.

 

\-----------------------

As more versions of SG1 came through the Stargate, it became harder to find somewhere that wasn't completely filled with people. This was exacerbated by the fact that many of those people had very similar memories and thought patterns; most of the possible out of the way places were already taken. This pair, however, once satisfied that their Sam was involved in the discussions, managed to find an interrogation room that hadn't yet been filled. 

Teal'c was quiet, as usual, sitting in one of the chairs facing the door. His teammate was seated on the side of the table, chair on two legs as he leaned against the wall. In place of his usual cheerful bantering, Cam was quietly contemplative, studying his companion carefully.

"How is it," Cam drawled, "that if you were a major player in Chulak just a few months ago, you are now no longer needed?" He almost shrunk back at the look Teal'c gave him, but managed to hold steady and meet it. 

Teal'c remained silent a few more minutes, eyes locked with Cam's, then blinked slowly. With a softer look at his partner, he finally replied. "They did not approve of my choice of mate."

Shocked, Cam opened, then closed his mouth a few times, trying to speak. Under his breath, he muttered, "And I thought humans were prejudiced."

"Indeed. It would seem the leaders of the free Jaffa are not as enlightened as would be preferred."

"I'm sorry man..." he trailed off, not quite sure what else to say.

"Do not be sorry CameronMitchell. I am not."

A small smile brightening his face, Cam nodded to Teal'c. "Neither am I."

 

\-----------------------------

 

SG1 stood in the control room, watching as the last extra team walked through the gate.

Cam nodded as the wormhole closed on one of the oddest periods he'd spent in SG1. "Wow, I'm glad that's over."

His teammates and the control room staff muttered their agreement with him as they started to disperse. Sam and Daniel, already deep in discussion, disappeared around the corner, leaving Cam and Teal'c to walk slowly together to the mess. 

Thinking quietly about the past few days, he stole an occasional glance at Teal'c as they walked. While most of the teams were very similar to his own, there were certain differences that intrigued him. For one thing, there were at least two teams where he knew without doubt that Cam and Teal'c were involved. Then there were some, especially the instigators-he called them because they were the cause of this whole mess-where Cam and Teal'c had quite the adversarial relationship. Even in the teams without those extremes there was a bond, or comaraderie, obvious to him. None of those teams had had their Cam on them longer than a year, so the depth of the relationships he had seen was somewhat disturbing. It made him wonder if he was missing something...or missing out on something.

Teal'c spoke, startling him out of his thoughts. "Would you like to ask me something," he asked quietly, "or is there a multi-legged insect present?" 

Thankful for the levity, Cam stepped into an alcove. Gathering his thoughts, he tried-and mostly succeeded-to look Teal'c in the eyes. "Did you happen to notice..." He faltered, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. Taking a breath, he set his gaze to the side of Teal'c, and tried to continue. "The other ones, of us," he waved his hand between them, "tended to be a bit different?" Off of a raised eyebrow, he clarified, "there seemed to be a lot of...well...connection with them."

 

"CameronMitchell." Teal'c said, smiling down at his flustered companion. "I believe we are doing quite well."

Nodding, Cam returned the smile. "Yah, we are, aren't we?" 

Turning to leave, the teammates once again fell into step.


End file.
